Miracles and Curses
by Letliveagain
Summary: A girl who has been suffering from cancer for two years encounters Alec when she decides to end her life, but he saves it or more takes it away from her...will she fall for him or will she hate him   Please read give it a chance  full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_ **A girl called Layla, who has been fighting Cancer for two years and slowly losing the battle decides to end her life and be in peace away from all the medication and doctors, until she winds up meeting Alec Volturi who saves her life or more ends it, she's accepted into the guards as one of their own because she has power Aro is very interested in. The female witch twin isn't giving Layla an easy time using her own gift on her every so often especially when she's been speaking to Jane's brother, Alec; is Layla's fate a miracle or a curse...**_

**Disclaimer: _I do not own twilight nor will I ever, if I did the Volturi would've killed off all the wolves except Seth, Collin, Brady and Bree and Diego would still be alive & the volturi would have their own book\movie, all I own is Layla._**

**Hope you enjoy R&r if you like or hate: D**

**….**

I was so sick of it all, the chemo, the drugs, the doctors, the sound of hearts no longer beating on a monitor the room next to mine, living in the hospital and getting sicker every day. I had to use a wig, for my hair was gone and I wasn't like the other kids my age, who complained about school and such, all I wanted all I need was to get better for someone to find a cure, I hated seeing my parents faces every day looking at their little child knowing she didn't have long left maybe 6 months at most, I hated the pain and trauma that came with it, my body was weak, sick and pale I wanted out.

My parents stayed in a small hotel that was built purely for families with relatives and families that were suffering from Cancer, I'd been there once it smelt of stale like things and wasn't nearly as nice as home.

I waited until they left, waited till all the nurses and doctors were home or elsewhere in the hospital, the hospital was too clean and sterile for me to enjoy after about two years sleeping in the same bed, same room you get sick of it. I ripped off all the needles and such that were under my skin and walked out of my room it wouldn't be long till the doctors came for a check up on me, I entered the balcony, the view was like a painting for me I was so used to it I felt sick, but I'd never seen it in moonlight the dark park across looked strange and beautiful the moonlight shone against the leaves and metal seats where people sat every day, the bird's singing were absent, unlike usual.

I hopped on the ledge, holding the pole, I couldn't see the ground it was too dark but I knew it was a good decent 10 stories below and it wouldn't take long for my bones to reach the cement and crack and break, every single one. The wind was unbearable, whipping into my face like cold knives, I almost preferred it instead of the needles that had been plunged into my arm so many times, I took a deep breath I was ready for this, I was ready to go, although it would bring my parents sadness a great deal of it, it wouldn't be worse than hearing your daughter's monitor go flat with a long beeping sound and doctor's rushing to her room, would it?

I took a deep shuddering breath again letting the air fill my nostrils, I almost almost so closely let my hand go of the pole until I heard his voice, when I heard it, I thought it was of an angel's a guardian angel maybe, ''don't let go'' that was all he said, his voice velvety and rich like nothing I'd ever heard, most people that wanted to end there life would have done exactly not what he had said, but I spun around gripping the pole tightly, I could just make out his figure with the moonlight he was of my age or around it, standing a little taller than me his shoulder's weren't too large and not too small, he was wearing a coat from what I could tell his face you could only see half of his face but it sent me into shock, his dark hair I assumed was covering his left eye but his face was so flawless slightly childlike, full lips and wide thick-lashed eyes, he was like nothing I'd ever seen yet there was something eerie about him. ''good girl, you follow instructions, that's appreciated in my coven and you're going to join it''

His voice was cunning and appreciative, why was he even talking to me normally people looked at me in pity, he was treating me like normal people would but there was on word in his speech that didn't make sense, ''coven'' I remembered reading so many books in the hospital, one on mythical creatures and such, vampires called there so called family ''coven'' but surely, surely he wasn't one.

I gulped as he took a step forward, I focused on his eyes as the moonlight hit them I noticed that there colour was indeed red, I almost jumped right then and there but a mist like substance fell over me and I fell asleep or so I thought.

I awoke with a burning in my throat much more then I was used to, I was craving water or something because it felt like someone had lit a match in my throat, my vision felt so so much clearer I was wondering if this was a dream, the ceiling roof I could see all the bumps and dents in it and a certain colour I couldn't remember, I felt different, too different until the angel's head came into my sight, I shrunk back, I gasped, my movement was too quick and graceful then I'd ever been, what was happening to me?

**….**

**Sorry its very short, but if you'd like more plz review, thanks kt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for reviews, I tried to make this longer, so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight never will**

**…**

I realized I felt better, not just better I felt healthy and almost normal! Apart from the burning in my throat, I didn't feel sick at all I felt almost good, I didn't feel drained ready to do something, I hadn't felt like this for two whole years I didn't even need any medicine! The angel's red eyes pierced through me, so much more vivid then before like turning wheels, red and black swirled I could see him so much more detailed now, there were no flaws I could even place, nothing to hold against him, except for the downright horrible smirk fitted across his face.

A cloak, black of some sort was keeping his lower neck fitted and covered, I could smell him, and he smelt like cinnamon and something sweet. He leaned down again looking at something just past me, I raised an eyebrow wanting to leave but somehow felt compelled at his appealing I felt him lift something off my head I gasped as he tugged on it I could feel the roots of something, I glanced at the bathroom a few steps away there was a mirror in there, this was surely a dream but it was too good for a dream, maybe I was in heaven yet I walked to the bathroom leaving the angel behind to look at myself in the mirror.

I knew I was having a dream when I looked in the mirror, no real life would allow me to be this gorgeous, it couldn't be me yet she followed my exact movements, I whimpered out with joy at the sight before me. A girl, a flawless pale girl with long black silky hair falling in small bounces, her jawline was perfect and symmetrical, she wasn't skinny but she wasn't overweight in any way just curvy, her lips were in a classic model-type shape, her eyes were the most dominant in her feature's though thick-lashed eyes, bright red eyes, like the angel's, she ran her fingers through her long silky hair and found it was attached to her, she could tug at the roots but not feel any pain, it was real she was me.

A small flicker on my right and I spun around suddenly so alert on every little possibility of danger, it was the angel behind me watching me in the mirror until i turned around that was, he still had that annoying smirk on his face wearing it as if he knew something I did not it bothered me, he licked his lips making them appear fuller then before ''the change has provided you with hair,_ interesting_ , Aro is waiting for us, so follow me unless you'd like to wonder around aimlessly ''

The angel said, what or who was this Aro? Why was he waiting for ''us'' my throat burned significantly worse than when I'd woken up what was wrong with me, the white legs that walked beneath me as I followed the compelling Angel through the castle, speed picking up until it was inhumanly so the wind whipping through me, my ''hair'' falling and flying behind me I realized as the angel halted to a spot I was smiling and laughing, my voice didn't sound the same as it had before, it sounded clearer and even more girlier, more a soprano, not dry just bell like.

The angel had halted in two very high Italian styled doors, making the room inside it seem huger, the double doors reminded me off the gates on the movie Labyrinth, I watched it a lot in the hospital with nothing to do, looking back at those memories they seemed to fuzz in my mind. The door opened revealing the most beautiful room I had ever seen, like the ancient castle it was, it seemed like something fit for a king and queen to sit on, there was in fact, 3 kings sitting on the thrones, the middle one obviously the most dominant, had long black with misty red eyes, the other two a blonde and a depressed looking grey\brown haired one looked at me with disgust the middle with delight I shrunk back until I realized the angel was behind me prodding me on towards the scary sight I was at the bottom of the steps looking at the black haired one who smiled, a creepy type of smile.

''so young one, _what to do with you_ n_ow_, Alec you should've known not to change a random girl no matter what your means' 'The man, I assumed was Aro said glancing at the angel behind me ''Alec''? I asked, raising an eyebrow at the king or so I presumed, Aro laughed a high pitched eerie laugh his eyes wide, I realized the angel was this Alec, alec alec it played in my mind, I didn't know if I hated him or liked him just yet, ''am I in heaven' 'I asked, in a serious tone, this godlike creatures were too beautiful to be mere humans, maybe I had jumped off that balcony maybe I had fallen to my death maybe I didn't remember it and returned to the hospital railing and this ''alec'' had been my guardian angel, but why would angels have red eyes.

A chorus of laughter spread throughout the castle like bee's humming, a particularly loud one entered the room like a booming thunderstorm, I felt a presence beside Alec and turned around to see a huge inhumanly tall boy around 26 that had brown hair and a wide smile on his face he mock punched a serious faced alec who immediately glanced at him ''where'd you find this one, she makes me laugh'' the booming laughing boy said, smirking at me I turned back around to look at this Aro, strange creatures.

''Felix calm, young one we are not from the so called ''heaven'', we are a coven your culture I believe we are called vampires you must have so many questions, but you are one of us now…although I'd still like an answer from Alec'' Aro said smiling a little then gazing to the angel, I took a step back although it wasn't too hard to believe that they were vampires, that I was one, it shook me too the bones once I realized that thirst was for blood, human blood.

I heard a clicking noise, much like the sound of very light footsteps and suddenly a girl appeared at Aro's side, my eyes widened at her she had the same details as Alec just girlier, with blonde hair tied up in a bun, with full lips and a very very slender body she looked like someone off of a movie or a commercial or a modelling agency, her eyes were even brighter than his though, I worked out that they were indeed twins.

Her eyes were glaring at me intently working like clockworks, her lips parted into a smirk a little different to Alec's, his was mocking, hers? Well let's just say evil fit into her description I suddenly felt knives and radiation digging into me, slicing through me, under my skin where I couldn't get rid of the fire I arched back in agony feeling muscles I didn't know I had stick out, this was much much worse than anything I'd experienced in the hospital but the thing is it didn't stop it got worse and worse I started screaming in agony, until it was suddenly gone like someone had switched a light off or someone had clicked their fingers. I opened my eyes to find Alec's back in front of me acting like a shield, somehow the twin had done this to me like a witch,

_''JANE STOP_! She had a low immune system master as a human; she can't be handled with any such gifts like Jane's! It probably intensifies much more due to her past!.'' Alec rushed out, shouting the words, I was utterly confused and hurt I missed my family but something was drawing me to these strange people. Aro tilted his head as if a go on to Alec, ''I met Alice and Jasper Cullen master, they had a message for me, or Alice did, she told me the exact hospital exact room exact floor of which a girl fighting with Cancer would be sleeping in, her name was Layla she said that her gift of controlling people's thoughts and actions would satisfy us especially you, she said she didn't want to see the poor girl die of cancer and that she'd seen her in a vision with me'' Alec said each word precise, some girl named Alice had seen me here with people, had watched me in the hospital bed fighting Cancer with visions?

This was messed up, but I wanted to learn more, the burn in my throat was growing second by second, until finally Aro spoke ''very well, leave us to debate, take her hunting Alec our _Layla_ must be so thirsty! 'Aro exclaimed and before I knew it I was being tugged out of the room by Alec, what was going to happen to me now?

**….**

**Thx hope you enjoyed ;D**


End file.
